Anniversary
by Skull Bearer
Summary: Now, of all the things I have written, this is the weirdest. TomGinny humor-romance. Be afraid, be very afraid. I own nothing.


Please forgive me for writing this, I saw the challenge on the Yahoo group "Gin & Tonic" and couldn't help myself. Inspired by a Dragon mag cartoon I saw a while back. Challenge: Its Ginny and Toms first year anniversary. But will they celebrate  
  
it, or will Tom forget about it?  
  
Rules: As to be a one shot fic.  
  
Implies a previously working relationship.  
  
May be labeled AU, (alternative universe).  
  
They have to be married.  
  
They may have children.  
  
This is my first attempt at any type of romance or humor so please be kind.  
  
Nineteen year old Virginia Riddle awoke the morning of the seventeenth alone and feeling slightly put out. True, there was little reason for her to feel this way, she was the beloved of Tom Riddle, was the greatest Dark witch in a millennia, was very rich, and had an army at her command. She was feeling annoyed because it was exactly a year ago that she had joined Tom's side as his queen, and it *would* have been pleasant for Tom to remember it.  
  
Although to tell the truth, it wasn't surprising he had forgotten. Virginia reasoned to herself as she got out of the black-draped bed they shared and started looking for underwear, they had been plotting to scale a full attack on the bastion of the so called "light" side, Hogwarts, for today, and it's capture would secure their victory.  
  
She supposed Tom would remember sooner or later.  
  
Virginia finally found her underclothes and left for the adjoining bathroom, passing on her way numerous full length mirrors hung around the sleeping chamber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Virginia "Ginny" Weasley had joined the Death Eaters for a simple reason- she was in love with the Dark Lord, and he in turn cared for her greatly. Proving her loyalty to the cause had been simple enough, her knowledge of the side of light could have filled several pensieves, and when she had recounted all she could remember to the Leader of the Dark Order (including a certain prophecy that a certain black-haired boy had told her about), no- one could argue that her claim was not genuine.  
  
She and the Dark Lord were wedded in the Darkness, with rings of razored obsidian and robes of cold blood, he had promised her Eternity, and he would give her no less.  
  
And Eternity, Virginia thought; sweeping down the stairs in fine black battle-robes, is all very well is you knew you were actually *loved*. She felt more and more irritated at Tom's lack of appearance, was he going to actually leave her behind?  
  
She needn't have worried, as she pushed open the door to their throne room he was there, seated on a throne of obsidian, silver and emeralds, and looking bored.  
  
An expression which disappeared remarkably fast when he saw Virginia, he smiled and sat up straighter, "Virginia," he purred, "up at last, my queen?"  
  
"Of course, my lord" she curtsied, smiling teasingly, "I would not have forgotten what day it is."  
  
Tom misunderstood, "Indeed, I would hate to leave without you, not to have you by my side in our moment of victory." He smirked.  
  
Virginia walked up the dais and seated herself in her throne, more slender than Tom's, the edges cutting and deadly. "But of course, especially now we have been together so long, how long has it been now?"  
  
"Why, near on a year," Tom reached over and caressed Virginia's dark red hair. It hung in loose curls about her shoulders today. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No matter." Virginia said and sighed when the doors opened and their army began to enter the room, 'Why does he be so thick? I left several clues but does he notice? NO.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tom's army had grown greatly from the dozen or so Death Eaters he had upon his rebirth six years ago.  
  
Many Slytherins who had left Hogwarts had joined his side, as had a great deal of Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs. It always amused them how so many people still stubbornly clung to the belief that the only Dark house was Slytherin.  
  
Azkaban had been taken over properly four years ago an its inmates freed. All the Death Eaters and numerous others had added to the Death Eater ranks. The Dementors had entered a deal with the Dark Lord as had many giants and half-breeds.  
  
Virginia stood up to stand beside Tom as their three generals mounted the dais and knelt before them. Even with their masks on and their hoods pulled up she knew who they were, Bellatrix Lestange-In charge of commanding the Dark Creatures-, Lucius Malfoy -Who had escaped Azkaban before it fell and now acted as the speaker for the Death Eaters-, and Barty Crouch-Who could talk his way out of a Dementor's kiss and was in charge of their spies in the Light side.  
  
"Is everything prepared?" Tom asked.  
  
"All." Bellatrix answered.  
  
Tom nodded, "Then I believe we should strike, are your creatures ready to take the wards down Barty?  
  
Barty Crouch nodded, the "creatures" Tom was referring to were several Doppelgangers -Shapeshifters- impersonating various members of the Hogwarts staff and ready at a drop to remove the wards protecting the castle.  
  
Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, stood up and addressed the gathered army. "Now." He called. "Now is our moment. Now is the time to strike, to tear down the bastion of light our enemies have clung to for so long. Now is the time for a decisive strike, to win the war for the Dark Order!"  
  
His voice rose to a shriek, which was drowned by the roar of approval from the Death Eaters. Virginia got to her feet, smiling in anticipated triumph, earlier disappointment forgotten, she looked the true Dark Queen, a creature made of night, steel and death.  
  
"On!" Tom cried, "On to Victory!"  
  
The triumphant howls of the Death Eaters vanished slowly as they disapperated, the wards in Hogwarts going down. Tom turned to Virginia, who felt her earlier exhilaration drain away and irritation at her husband returning, feeling now human, a creature of flesh, blood and bone. "Shall we leave, my dear?" He said with a playful bow, "Our army awaits."  
  
Virginia sighed and got up stiffly, as she prepared to disapparate she heard Tom whisper "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"If you can't see that," Virginia hissed, "Then you're blind." She disappeared  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Dark army had fully arrived at Hogwarts before someone in the castle discovered that something was *seriously* wrong. The sight from the windows, Virginia mused, must be *decidedly* off-putting. The vast bulk of the army were made up by monsters, fiery Dragons, crazed manticores, huge poisonous serpents... And in the middle of it, Macnair, laughing raucously in anticipation of carnage and astride the three slavering heads of a chimera. It was a view to give one nightmares for weeks.  
  
Virginia was still glowering when Tom arrived, smirking. "Come, Virginia, glare at our enemies like that and they will flee from you in terror, what is the matter with you? You love carnage."  
  
Sighing that Tom was *still* oblivious to the fact that it was their anniversary, Virginia turned in disgust to stare at the castle which had been her home for seven years. She could still remember her graduation so clearly, none of her family had seen her, of course, she had packed he bags and left before they arrived, going to Hogsmead and disappearing away from Hogwarts, away from light side, away from her family, and never to return.  
  
Except at the head of an army. She could see terrified children hanging out of the windows, watching the mayhemic hoard in horror.  
  
Tom touched her arm, "The aurors have arrived, battle is to be joined."  
  
Virginia nodded, pulling out her wand and following Tom towards the force of light, preparing to attack quickly before they could organize themselves.  
  
The battle was to go down in history as the most bloody, cruel and f*cking disastrous for the side of light. The Dark Order's various spies had been able to piece together the enemy's plan of attack, meaning that the Light side was violently overwhelmed.  
  
For all Tom's ignorance, he had been right, Virginia adored battle. Wading into the center of the battle wielding Black arts and Shadow power alike, the Dark Lord and Lady carved bloody swathes through their enemies. Like all her fights, Virginia could only remember parts of the battle, the rest was drowned in a sea of blood, fury and Dark magic.  
  
She remembered parts with such clarity, though.  
  
She saw so well the raging herd of Dark Spirits, Black unicorns as blood- hungry as their cousins were peaceful, tear Albus Dumbledore to shreds.  
  
She saw her old school-fiend, Draco Malfoy, order a pack of Dragons to incinerate several aurors, which included two of her brothers and her parents.  
  
She saw her husband entangle Harry Potter, auror, in razor sharp threads of Shadow, ripping him to pieces.  
  
It was about at this point that the light side was broken. When both Dumb- as-a-door was dead and the Boy-who-did-not-live. They turned tail. Stern defense turned into a riot, which turned into a rout, which in turn turned into a slaughter.  
  
Tom, Virginia, and his inner circle of followers tore their way inside the ancient castle, massacring any in their way. Before long they reached the Hogwart's roof and, calling on the ancient power imbedded within the rocks of the castle, sent down a storm of fury incarnate, destroyed any followers of the light still fighting.  
  
With Virginia (still looking sulky), and Lucius flanking him, the Dark Lord stood above the blood-sated army.  
  
"My followers" He cried in the tones of a born orator. "We have succeeded! The ministry lies in ruins, our enemies are shattered, their hiding places destroyed, none can halt our enroachment upon this world! We have triumphed, England is OURS!"  
  
"Well, yours actually," He added, kissing Virginia "Happy Anniversary Virginia."  
  
"You remembered!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yes, I know it's weird, this is a la Skull Bearer I'll have you know.  
  
Unfortunatly I don't own Tom *gloom*, or Ginny *gloom*, or Harry *cheers up*, the Dark Spirits belong to Skade who has given them to me. :)  
  
Yes I am in one of my weird/happy moods. ;) 


End file.
